Lon'qu
Lon'qu (ロンクー Ronkū, Ronkuu in the Japanese version and Lon'zu in the Non-English European versions) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Takehito Koyasu.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara8.html. In the English version he is voiced by Travis Willingham. Profile Lon'qu hails from the Regna Ferox, but was born in Chon'sin. His supports reveal that he lived in the slums as a child, and that his first friend was a young girl his age named Ke'ri. However, Ke'ri was killed by bandits and her parents blamed him for her death. Out of shame, Lon'qu fled Chon'sin and arrived in Ferox where he trained to become stronger. After honing his skills for many years, Lon'qu caught the attention of the West-Khan Basilio. Impressed by his swordsmanship, Basilio made Lon'qu his champion during the Ferox tournament. For years Lon'qu was Basilio's champion until he lost confidence in himself and his title after losing to "Marth" at Arena Ferox. After the battle between Marth and Chrom in Chapter 4, Basilio offers Lon'qu to Chrom as a part of his contribution in the Plegia-Ylisse war. Lissa attempts to approach him to say hello, but Lon'qu quickly shoos her away. When Chrom asks if Lon'qu is okay with joining his cause, Lon'qu gives no complaints and is willing to follow his orders. After the war, Lon'qu returns to Regna Ferox and becomes Basilio's right-hand man. It is said that he challenged Basilio to a duel, though no records of why the duel started nor the results were recorded. In support conversations, the female Avatar proves that Lon'qu can suppress his gynophobia by conditioning him with distractions. Lissa is placed under Lon'qu's protection by Chrom in order to thwart an assassination attempt. When asked by Sully about his weakness during battle, he explains that he manages to ignore it when placed in a life-or-death situation, while his supports with Miriel reveal that his phobia is not triggered by animals or statues. He learns in his conversations with Cherche that Ke'ri's parents no longer hate him for her death, and have forgiven him. In the Summer Scramble DLC chapter, Lon'qu reveals that one of his childhood pastimes was playing with bugs and admiring their appearances. Along with the Five-Anna Firefight DLC, both chapters hint that he cannot handle hot temperatures, likely due to his time spent in frigid Regna Ferox. Personality He has a cool personality and tends to keep things to himself. His way of talking is direct and somewhat unwieldy, likely from his lack of social grace or his foreign origins of Chon'sin. Due to the events in his childhood involving Ke'ri, Lon'qu developed gynophobia out of fear of having another woman who gets too close to him killed. Because of this he feels uncomfortable around them and grows nervous. Even Lon'qu's relationship event tile quotes differ if he speaks with a female unit. In his supports with Gregor and Vaike, he is shown that his pride in his swordsmanship can lead to something of a reckless temper and irritability when it is questioned. Lon'qu admires Basilio for his strength and skill. He seeks to become a worthy man in his eyes and constantly trains to obtain the necessary skills. Basilio in turn holds Lon'qu in high regard as one of the best warriors in Ferox and even brags that he has the makings to become a Khan himself. Ironically Lon'qu can also be seen as a foil to the seemingly carefree Khan, disliking indulgences such as alcohol and unhealthy foods. Lon'qu is shown to be considerably humble, and dislikes flattery from others, even from his own spouse. He is the best at peeling potatoes. His birthday is October 10th. In Game Base Stats | Myrmidon |4 |20 |6 |1 |12 |13 |7 |7 |2 |5 | Avoid +10 | Sword - C | Killing Edge |} Growth Rates |80% |55% |20% |75% |75% |55% |30% |25% |} Max Stat Modifers | 0 | 0 | +3 | +3 | 0 | -2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Vaike *Gregor *Lon'qu's Children Class Sets *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Lon'qu is a standard Navarre-Myrmidon; he benefits from his high skill and speed, allowing him to double many opponents reliably and having a high chance for critical attacks and skill activation. However, his average strength growth may hamper him somewhat, and he is somewhat fragile in terms of defense growths especially since not only are his growths low, but his caps are quite low as well. Luckily he starts off with Avoid +10 to keep him from getting hit and can gain Vantage once he levels up to 10 to potentially prevent an unnecessary death in all classes. Lon'qu is the first Myrmidon-type character in the game, obtained 10 chapters before the next Swordmaster, Say'ri, is recruited. If properly trained by then, Lon'qu will exceed her upon her recruitment. All in all, Lon'qu serves well as a frontline character, but should not be left alone to be ganged on by the enemy. Nevertheless, Lon'qu is an effective unit in the long run. Lon'qu's first reclassing option is the Swordmaster which provides Astra, which combined with his high skill rating, can increase his killing rate. Paired with a Killing Edge, this combo can lead to a potential x7.5 damage which is a highly possible outcome due to his high skill. Swordfaire, which boosts his strength by 5 when wielding a sword is prime for Lon'qu to use in his base classes. As an Assassin, Lon'qu is more skilled and stronger, but less defensive. He also gains the usage of Bows which is a good ranged option to add to his assets. Lethality serves well for him in case he can barely damage particularly defensive units like Generals and Great Knights, allowing him to instantly kill them. However, the activation rate is quite low. Pass is worth considering in case he is ever caught in an enemy swarm, allowing him to escape capture and get needed healing if necessary. Reclassing Lon'qu's reclassing option are the Thief and Wyvern Rider classes. Lon'qu is slightly faster and more skilled than Gaius, but is slightly weaker and defensive. Lon'qu is actually stronger, faster, and more skilled than Anna, but still suffers from low defenses compared to her. Either way, Lon'qu makes a fine thief, due to the sword prevalence and high emphasis on speed and skill, Lon'qu can feel right at home in this class and as a Trickster as well. From his thief class, he can learn Movement +1 to extend his movement range. Trickster offers Lucky Seven to give him solid and constant boost for battles for 7 turns, great for most chapter maps and even training map sessions. Acrobat, which combined with Movement +1 and Pass, makes him an extremely mobile unit, perfect for sand and forest maps. Although Gaius or Anna are better suited as Thieves due to a bit higher maximum stat modifiers in defensive areas, Lon'qu can still benefit from some time in the Thief class line. Lon'qu can find some usage in spending some time in the Wyvern Rider class. Compared to Cherche Lon'qu is again faster and more skilled, but, yet again faces the lower defensive growths. Lon'qu will need to be wary of Wyrmslayers on Myrmidon and Mercenary type units as their speed and skill will match his leading to heavy damage. Wind Magic also will be problematic due to the lower resistance growths. Though, Lon'qu is best suited to be a Myrmidon type unit, the skills offered can aid him quite well. Griffon Rider gives him Lancebreaker, which can give him an easier time as a Swordmaster or Assassin when facing Lance units, which can be very useful. Deliverer stacked on the skill combo above can result in a maximum of an impressive, 11 tiles. Wyvern Lord gives Quick Burn to give him a great hit and avoid bonus during the beginning of most maps. Swordbreaker can boost his dodge rate against his agile Myrmidon and Mercenary brethren. Quotes Event Tiles *"...Urgh. What did I just step on?" (item) *"I...I thought a bit more about how to talk to women. I can do this..." (exp) *"I just cut down a couple brigands in the meantime. Gotta keep my arms loose..." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Male *"What do you do when you need a distraction?" (free time) *"Why the stupid grin? Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"Do you have dreams?" (dreams) *"You know, we should take on more foes together." (team up) Replying - Male *"I better my swordsmanship. Nothing else." (free time) *"No. Am I not allowed to enjoy a pleasant conversation?" (happy) *"I dream of mastering the blade, no matter what other weapons I add to my arsenal." (dreams) *"You know, we should take on more foes together." (team up) Asking - Female *"Wh-what are you grinning about? Did someone tell a funny joke?" (happy) *"I'd be willing to, uh, take on more foes together. If it pleases you." (team up) *"What do you do when you need a distraction?" (free time) *"Do you have...dreams?" (dreams) Replying - Female *"Fight with you? A woman?! Nngh, fine! But I demand ample space. ...AMPLE!" (team up) *"None of your business. I'm the same as always. Now begone!" (happy) *"My dream? To master the sword. ...Now leave me be!" (dreams) *"I practice! With my sword! ...Now mind your own business." (free time) Asking - Married *"I love you, (name). ...Don't make me say it twice." (love) *"You look...lovelier than ever, (name)." (compliment) *"(name), if you die out there... I'll kill you." (promise) *"You dropped something, (name)." (gift) Replying - Married *"D-don’t say that so loud! ...But I love you, too." (love) *"I...what? Nngh... Flattery will get you nowhere!" (compliment) *"Never you worry. I won't die when I know you still need me." (promise) *"It's an accessory I brought for you. Just entering a women's establishment was hell..." (gift) Asking - Child *"(Name)? You look ill." (concern) *"(Name), let us spar for a bit." (train) *"What were your days like before we met, (name)?" (story) *"Do you need anything, (name)? I am your father, after all. Speak." (gift) Replying - Child *"I'm fine. Don't trouble yourself." (concern) *"You may regret it, but very well." (train) *"No. But it was kind of you to ask. Thank you." (gift) *"You should know I have few fatherly stories to share... I once did questionable things just to win my next meal. But I will strive to live more honorably to avoid disgracing you." (story) Level Up *"This is only the start of what I can do." (6-8 stats up) *"...Better." (4-5 stats up) *"...Acceptable." (2-3 stats up) *"...Hmph." (0-1 stats up) *"Most warriors never learn their limits." (0-1 stats up, most capped) Class Change *"I could get used to this." Armory *"...For me?" (buying) *"...What are you taking from me now?" (selling) *"...Make it a strong one." (forging) Barracks Alone *"At last, some peace and quiet." (misc) *"...I feel more nimble than usual." (surge) Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar. Up early?" (morning) *"Oh, Avatar. Here to relax?" (midday) *"Good evening, Avatar. Long day, wasn't it?" (evening) *"What are you still doing up, Avatar?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (Avatar's birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. You still look sleepy." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Don't you have better things to do?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. It's getting late." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. You should sleep." (night) Roster A swordsman raised in Regna Ferox, where Khan Basilio has vouched for his skill. While cool and curt around most people, the very sight of a woman turns him beet red. The deftest potato peeler. Born on October 10th. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Pay attention!" *"Stand tall!" *"Impress me." *"Stay alert." *"Prepare yourself." *"You are not alone." Dual Strike *"Predictable." *"Too slow." *"Weak." *"Careless." Critical/Skill *"No hard feelings..." *"I'll make this quick." *"Let's see how fast you die." *"Be silent!" *"How well will you die?" Defeated Enemy *"Who dies next?" *"You're no warrior." *"Are you done?" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I'll return the favor." *"Huh... Not half bad." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Lon'qu - Gynophobe : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Later, he apparently challenged the West-Khan to a duel, though no record remains of why it was fought or who emerged the victor. ; Lon'qu and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Lon'qu, above all else. ; Lon'qu and Lissa : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Lissa decided to leave Ylisstol and join her husband, strengthening the bond between the realms even further. ; Lon'qu and Sully : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. He and Sully carried out countless missions together, and the latter became close friends with another outspoken woman, Flavia. ; Lon'qu and Miriel : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Miriel went with him and focused her studies on Ferox's unusual weather conditions. ; Lon'qu and Maribelle : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Maribelle, for her part, could not stand her new home's nonsensical laws and eventually guided both khans to an era of reform. ; Lon'qu and Panne : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Panne had no problems with the cold winters and would often forage for rare snow herbs used in steaming pots of tea. ; Lon'qu and Cordelia : Lon’qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio’s right-hand man. Cordelia exhibited her usual resilience toward Ferox’s cold winters and enjoyed a peaceful, happy life with her husband. ; Lon'qu and Nowi : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. His wife, Nowi, disliked the cold Feroxi winters and used her gift for theatrics to secure everything from fur coats to long tropical holidays. ; Lon'qu and Tharja : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. The cold Feroxi winters proved too much for Tharja, who left time and again in search of heat more in line with a Plegian desert. ; Lon'qu and Olivia : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. When the West-Khan sent Olivia on errands across the globe, Lon'qu accompanied her without fail and ensured her safety. ; Lon'qu and Cherche : Lon'qu returned to Regna Ferox and served as Basilio's right-hand man. Cherche knit many wool caps to shield her husband from the bitter Feroxi winters and, of course, a cap for her dear wyvern, Minerva. Etymology Lon is Gaelic for blackbird, a symbol of unluckiness, likely referencing his past, and qu comes from the Chinese qù (pronounced "chu"), which can be translated as "quiet", "alone", "distance", or "departure", which references his solitary nature and also how he left his home nation of Chon'sin. Trivia *His Japanese voice actor also did the voice of Nabarl from the Fire Emblem anime. *Lon'qu's official artwork depicts him wielding a Killing Edge. *He shares the same English and Japanese voice actors with the character Jonathan "Jonny" Ariga from the game Catherine. Gallery File:Ronku.jpg|Lon'qu's Portrait in Awakening. File:ronku confession.jpg|Lon'qu confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Lon'quConfession.jpg|Lon'qu's full confession. File:Ronku and Basilio.jpg|Lon'qu and Basilio. File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Lon'qu's Unused Full Portrait of his Critical Cut in off with using the Astra skill. File:Lon'qu.jpg|Concept art of Lon'qu. File:Lon'quconcept.jpg|Concept art of Lon'qu Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters